Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: I'm ready to roll! Viridi: Then let's get to rescuing Palutena! (Pit leaps through the door and into enemy-infested skies.) Pit: Underworld troops on the scene! (Forces of Nature troops swoop in and start attacking the Underworld troops.) Viridi: I'll send in some backup. If they get in your way, I'll pull them out. Pit: You know, you can be really nice when you try. Viridi: The force field around Palutena's temple is incredibly strong. We're going to need to borrow the Lightning Chariot. Pit: That sounds AWESOME! (The Touch Screen displays the Lightning Chariot.) Viridi: It's a superfast battle carriage that travels the galaxy. It's also pulled by unicorns! Pit: And that's what I'm gonna use to break through the force field? Viridi: Exactly. Pit: So basically, you're telling me to slam a horse cart into a brick wall. Viridi: Sure, if you want to put it crudely. Pit: Which means I might die. Viridi: Well, anything's possible. Pit: Does the Lightning Chariot at least have air bags? Viridi: Last I checked, no. Pit: Uh, I'm not a safety nut, but even I draw the line somewhere! Viridi: So you don't really care about saving Palutena after all. Pit: Grrrr... Viridi: She could be in agony at this very moment. She could be trapped inside a dungeon of madness. She could be crying out, "Oh, help me, Pit! Oh, please!" Pit: OK OK OK OK OK! I guess it IS my duty to rescue her. Viridi: Yeah, I know! That was my point! (Viridi flies Pit low to the ground.) Pit: Aren't I a little low to be flagging down a galactic chariot? Viridi: It's not like those chicken wings of yours are really helping any. Pit: Yeah, yeah. Viridi: Don't worry. I've got a great plan. Pit: This oughta be good. Viridi: Have you ever been to the circus, Pit? My favorite act is the human cannonball. It's just such a...thrill ride! Pit: Where are you going with this? Viridi: We're going to do our own version...but with an angel instead! Pit: No way, uh-uh, absolutely NOT! Viridi: Ugh, you're so boring! Where's your sense of adventure? (Pit briefly flies around the Angel Cannon before being placed inside of it.) Viridi: Three! Two! One! FIRE! (The Angel Cannon shoots Pit into the sky.) Pit: Waaaaaaaaoh! (Pit eventually comes to a stop and arrives in space.) Pit: I could've been blown to smithereens! Viridi: But you weren't! Look on the bright side! Pit: So, what's all this? Viridi: These are patterns formed by galactic particles. Beautiful, aren't they? (Pit continues through hoards of enemies.) Viridi: The Underworld presence is very strong. Hmm. Pit: Do you think they're after the Lightning Chariot too? Viridi: Huh? Here it comes behind you, Pit! (The Lightning Chariot zips by.) Pit: Ah! It is CRUISIN'! Viridi: The chariot's headed for its home base. Stay on it! (Pit pursues it into a portal.) Hades: Well, hello again, friends! Pit: Hades! Viridi: Ugh, not you again. Hades: Just look at the two of you sneaking around behind Palutena's back. It's classic. Pit: Shut your mouth! Viridi: What do you want, Hades? Hades: The Lightning Chariot, obviously! Viridi: You creep! Just go away already! Hades: It's one slick ride. A veritable goddess magnet, if you will. Viridi: Please. I'm a goddess, and I would never ride in that thing. Hades: But Pitty here sure likes it! Pit: Are you only here to get in our way?! Hades: My intentions are always honorable. You know that. Pit: Whatever you're REALLY up to, we're going to find out! (Lightning begins to strike overhead.) Pit: Ugh! Whoa! Hades: It gives me such pleasure to see you suffer, Pitty Pat. Viridi: Just ignore him, Pit. The Lightning Chariot is up ahead. Pit: We've got to get to it before the Underworld does! (Pit approaches a large tower in the distance.) Viridi: Both the Lightning Chariot and its master are in that tower. I'll drop you off on the ground floor. Pit: OK. I'll make my way up from there. Viridi: Just so you know, the tower's really, really tall. Get ready to feel the burn! Pit: No worries there. Have you seen these thighs? Viridi: Ready for land battle, Pit? Pit: Affirmative! (Viridi sends Pit through the entrance of the Lightning Chariot Base.) Land Battle Part 1 (Pit lands inside the Lightning Chariot Base.) Pit: So the Lightning Chariot is in this tower, huh? ???: Who dares trespass on my domain? Leave before you get hurt! Pit: Who said that? Chariot Master: I've had many names in my life, but now I am called the Chariot Master. Pit: Oh, great! You're the guy I'm looking for. Listen, I have a favor to ask you. Would you mind if I borrow your chariot for just a little while? Chariot Master: Your foolishness is matched only by your rudeness. How dare you charge in here, flinging unreasonable requests at me? I've half a mind to turn you into galactic roadkill! Viridi: You can't really blame him for being upset. That was kind of rude. Pit: Then I guess there's only one thing I can do. I'll go talk to this Chariot Master guy in person. He's at the top of this tower, right? Viridi: That's right. Hey, look at you acting all assertive! You're just grabbing life by the horns and shaking it until it moos! (Pit heads up a long walkway.) Pit: So...is there an elevator in this tower? Viridi: Oh, would Prince Pit like me to scatter rose petals in his path too? Listen, this is the only way up, so you'd better get a move on. (Pit heads into a room with a platform to get across.) Viridi: You'll need to ride that platform to move forward. Pit: You know what's weird, Viridi? Viridi: What? Pit: There sure are a lot of Underworld troops here. Viridi: This tower does seem to be lacking proper defenses. Hades: Any riffraff can just waltz on in. After all, little Pitty here had no problems. But I must admit that I ADORE running amok in other people's homes. Chariot Master: Another uninvited guest? Very well. At least show your face. So my Lightning Chariot can erase you from existence! *Pit hits the switch by the door before destroying the nearby enemies. :Pit: Many birds, one boom! :(A row of land mines explode, destroying the enemies in the room instantly.) (Pit heads into a room with alternating floor panels.) Viridi: Those floor panels alternate between hurting you and not hurting you. They don't seem to have any effect on those Underworld enemies, though. Odd. Chariot Master: That's a known issue. It'll be resolved in the next version of the tower. Pit: Someone needs a better QA department. (Pit enters a room with tall pillars.) Viridi: The Underworld has taken position up on top of the pillars. Pit: Well, what goes up... Must come down! (Pit proceeds up a long walkway.) Viridi: Jump pads will help you over any gaps in the walkway. Pit: Man, climbing this tower is really a pain. Hades: Aw, someone sounds like he wants a piggyback ride! (Pit enters a room with narrow paths and rolling spheres.) Pit: OK, so we've got rolling obstacles. Viridi: And don't forget the jump pads. Pit: Something seems familiar about this... Hades: I guess the Chariot Master has played Donkey Kong. (Pit enters a room with icy floors.) Pit: Whoa! It's solid ice! Viridi: Using an Aether Ring should keep you from slipping around. Pit: Why does the Chariot Master have a vehicle of the gods? Chariot Master: Isn't it obvious? Viridi: Are you saying you're a god? Chariot Master: I'm not saying anything. Viridi: Aurgh! Then why even bring it up? (Pit continues up a long walkway.) Pit: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Viridi: No, we're not. No, we're not. (Pit enters a room with land mines.) Viridi: Be careful you don't step on any land mines. Pit: I'll do my best. Viridi: Mines certainly are useless on floating Underworld monsters. Chariot Master: Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of that. Hades: Defense really isn't your strong suit, is it? Eh, whatever. Defenses are for the weak and insecure. (Pit hops onto a Grind Rail.) Pit: Hey there, grind rail! Time to give these barking dogs a rest! (Pit enters a room with a Wrecking Ball.) Viridi: Hey, there's an oversized bowling ball. And some ugly bowling pins! Hades: My troops are a worthy sacrifice for the sport of kings. *Pit destroys all of the [[Reapettes] with the Wrecking Ball in one hit.] :Viridi: STRIKE! :Pit: YESSSSSSS! (Pit proceeds up a long walkway.) Pit: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? (Pit enters a room with strong gusts of wind.) Viridi: A severe wind advisory is in effect up ahead. Pit: Thanks for the heads-up. But no little breeze is going to slow ME down! (Pit proceeds through the room and hops onto another Grind Rail.) Pit: How convenient! Viridi: Oh, I'm so pleased that it meets your approval. (Pit enters a room with an Exo Tank.) Viridi: Look! The Chariot Master has an Exo Tank! Pit: Maybe he's a gearhead. Hades: Or a nerd! (Pit heads onto a racetrack.) Pit: Cool! It's a path made of light! Viridi: Well, this is a nice design flourish. Chariot Master: No. It's a practice track for the Lightning Chariot. It's not for amateurs! (Pit continues up a long walkway.) Pit: Soooo... Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Viridi: You know that saying that there are no bad questions? Well, there are, and this is one of them! WE ARE NOT THERE YET! But I do wish there was a way to speed up this process. (Pit enters a room with a single, large pillar in the center.) Pit: This pillar seems to have gems stuck on it. What should I do with them? Hades: The same thing you always do: shoot them. (Pit shoots a gem, lowering the pillar.) Pit: Hey! It got lower! Viridi: Keep knocking it down to reveal a way forward! (Pit hits all of the gems.) Pit: Success! (Pit takes a Jump Pad to a higher level.) Pit: Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Part 2 (Pit lands on a higher level with Underworld troops.) Viridi: Now what do we have here? Hades: It's time for my minions to do their thing. Underlings! I'm offering 100 gold for the putz's head! Pit: The name's Pit! Hades: Yes. I know. Your tenure as a ring doesn't seem to have had any effect on that keen wit of yours. Pit: Wait, you know that I was turned into a ring? Hades: Oh, is it a secret? Then don't mind me! Mum's the word! Pit: Did YOU turn me into a ring? Hades: Wow, you really are clueless. Don't you know, Pit? You're the cause of all this chaos. Pit: Whaaaaat?! That makes no sense! Viridi: Don't let him get to you, Pit. The Underworld Army is the one to blame. Hades: Why, thank you. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say. Viridi: You know what? You're annoying. Hades: Yow! She's feisty! Wear gloves with this one, minions! (Pit continues up a long walkway.) Pit: Am I ever going to get to the top of this tower? Viridi: I warned you before we got here that it was a long way up. Pit: Yeah, but this place is so huge, we even had a loading screen back there. Viridi: Shhh, they're going to hear you! We're not supposed to talk about that! (Pit enters a room with a maze.) Pit: Uh... Are we there yet? Viridi: Yes. If by "there" you mean "at a maze." But it's not that big, so you shouldn't have much trouble. *Pit waits in the maze too long. :Pit: I think I might be stuck. :Viridi: Yeah, looks like it. Just stick with a direction, and you'll get out eventually. *the walkway after the maze, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] or weapon conversation may trigger.] (Pit enters a room with Underworld troops.) Hades: I've got a heaping helping of Underworld goodness for you, Pit! Viridi: He's saying that more enemies are on their way. Clever, huh. Pit: Yeah? Well, I whipped up a club-your-face sandwich! Hope YOU'RE hungry! *the room with Underworld troops, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] or weapon conversation may trigger.] (Pit hops onto a Grind Rail.) Pit: Walking's for chumps! Viridi: Up you go! Hades: It's like watching a roller-skating chicken. Pit: Don't even pretend that that's not awesome! *the second segment of the Grind Rail, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] or weapon conversation may trigger.] (The Grind Rail escorts Pit through a series of shōji doors.) Pit: Look at me go! I'm all, "whoosh whooosh!" Hades: Eloquently put as always. (Pit enters a room with a Cherubot.) Pit: Score! Viridi: Hop on in, Pit! *Pit hops into the Cherubot. :Viridi: The Cherubot is pure mechanical brawn wrapped in an adorable package. So decimate anything that gets in your way. :Pit: Consider it done! (Pit defeats all the enemies in the room.) Pit: And that's the end of them! ...Are we there yet? Viridi: Good job, and no, not yet. But there's just a little ways to go. Oh, and I have a special treat for you up ahead. (Pit enters a room with a massive Hot Spring and a Bumbledrop.) Pit: What what WHAT IS THIS?! A. HUGE. HOT SPRING! Viridi: You're not the only hot-spring fan. *Pit doesn't defeat the Bumbledrop while the previous dialogue plays. :Viridi: Apparently Underworld monsters value relaxation too. :Pit: But why can't they relax somewhere else? THIS IS MY SPECIAL ME TIME! (Pit proceeds up a long walkway.) Viridi: Pit, I have some exciting news for both of us. The Chariot Master is just ahead. So you can finally stop asking me if we're there yet. Boss Battle (Pit takes a warp to a racetrack, where he encounters a chariot with the unicorn Phos.) Pit: The Lightning Chariot! Chariot Master: Grab the reins on Phos there. Pit: Gee, thanks! Chariot Master: You misunderstand. This is no gift. (The Chariot Master zips by in another chariot. Pit then hops into his own and pursues him, initiating the battle.) Chariot Master: If you want the Lightning Chariot, you must prove your worth. Viridi: You need two unicorns to pull the Lightning Chariot. That means you have to defeat the Chariot Master and get the other one. Pit: That won't be a problem! Chariot Master: Now let's begin. Pit: This isn't how I wanted things to go, but I have to save Lady Palutena. Chariot Master: I understand better than you know. For my own master, I would not hesitate to dirty these hands. Pit: So you serve someone as well? Chariot Master: I did. I've suffered countless war wounds, but none greater than the loss of my master. I once had many comrades in arms. But they too have returned to the dust. All I have left in this life are my faithful steeds, Phos and Lux. Pit: Oh... Chariot Master: My body has long since degraded, and now my soul grows thin. The warrior's path inevitably leads to loss. I have no qualms about this. But you are no warrior, angel. Tell me, why do you fight? Pit: I fight for Lady Palutena. And I fight for the people under her protection! Chariot Master: That's not reason enough for an angel. Pit: Who are you to question my reasons? My choices are my own! And I choose to serve the goddess of light! Chariot Master: I admire your conviction. It speaks to the deep reservoir of strength within you. But it also proves you very foolish. And though you may be a servant of the heavens, I will show you no mercy! Pit: And I won't need it! Chariot Master: We understand each other then. Pit: We do! Viridi: Your movements might be limited, but you can still dash and dodge. Dodge out of the way, then let him have it with a power-packed dash attack. I can only assume that he wants you to pull out all the stops for this fight. (Pit defeats the Chariot Master.) Pit: I win! Chariot Master: Well done... Epilogue (Pit rushes to the Chariot Master's side, who is collapsed on the ground.) Pit: What's happening to you? Chariot Master: Ah heh heh... I seem to have drowned in your reservoir of strength. You've proven yourself worthy of my Lightning Chariot. Pit: Wait! I don't want it to end this way! Chariot Master: This is the only way things can end for an old warrior. I have no regrets. I'm trusting you with Phos and Lux. And the future of this realm. (The Chariot Master's body fades away.) Viridi: He was an honorable warrior. Don't let his death be in vain. (A light shines down over Pit.) Viridi: Now let's go save Palutena. (Viridi whisks him away.) Category:Transcripts